


Valley of Plenty

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e06 Rare Species, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Undressing, the sorceress & the wolf & the bard, the two halves of geralt's heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: A missing scene from the long journey to kill the dragon. Geralt comes into Yennefer's tent to find an unexpected surprise.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 88
Kudos: 1581





	Valley of Plenty

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Valley of Plenty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183717) by [placid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/placid/pseuds/placid)



When Geralt enters Yennefer's tent the last thing he expects to find there is Jaskier. And yet, here they both are, standing between him and the large bed, Yen's hands wrapped around Jaskier's face, his hanging hesitantly in the air, the two of them kissing. 

"Hmm," Geralt says, to no one in particular. 

Yennefer and Jaskier draw apart, both looking at him. They'd clearly been waiting for him, standing in the middle of the room fully dressed, leisurely, as if they didn't have a care in the world. 

"See, I told you he wouldn't mind," Yen says, eyes on Geralt, her usual devilish smile on her lips. Jaskier's face is a lot less sure. 

"How did she rope you into this?" Geralt asks. 

"It's, I mean," Jaskier's face is squashed into that shape where he's pretending to be embarrassed about something he's about to reveal. "It was just a very, very good idea. Risky! But so very, very good."

Yen comes closer, eyeing Geralt with a smug smile. She's wearing a dress with long sleeves and ample cleavage, the fabric thin, practically see-through. The temperature in her tent is always warm and pleasant, no matter how cold the mountain gets. 

And the scent, Geralt always forgets how amazing the scent is. They kiss and he can taste it, like drowning in a sea of flowers. 

"What have you done to him?" Geralt says, pulling away. "He's still terrified of you."

"Hey!" Jaskier says, somewhere behind Yennefer. 

Geralt gives him a look. 

"A healthy dose of fear can be conducive to erotic desire," Jaskier says. "Haven't you heard that ballad that goes--"

"No!" Geralt says just as Yennefer says "Stop!"

Jaskier rolls his eyes. 

"As long as we keep running into each other," Yennefer says, attention back on Geralt, "I just wanted to see what the rest of your life looked like."

She takes his hand and leads Geralt to the bed, and he goes, because what creature living under the stars could say no to this?

Jaskier sits on the edge of the bed and Yennefer delivers Geralt to him like a gift. Jaskier's deft, string-trained fingers undo the ties of Geralt's trousers and he pulls them down just enough to expose Geralt's cock. Meanwhile Yennefer stands behind him, taking off Geralt's armor piece by piece, unlacing his tunic, fingers sneaking in under his shirt.

Jaskier takes him in his mouth and Geralt stifles a gasp, the sharp intake of breath still audible. He can hear Yennefer's amusement, her smile against his back, as she pulls what's left of his clothing off of his torso, pulling his arms back, trapping him in her grip momentarily. 

He closes his eyes and tries to pace himself, slow his already unnaturally slow heartbeat, back to what it's supposed to be. Jaskier in front of him and Yen behind, there have been monsters he's had an easier time surviving. 

They pull down his trousers with joint efforts, and then switch places. Yen is on the bed now, already fully naked - because Yennefer of Vengerberg would never spend a single moment unnecessarily clad - reclining on her back, her legs spread slowly, and Geralt sinks to his knees and buries himself in that delicious heat. He lifts her thighs so they're resting on his shoulders and noses against the soft patch of hair until his mouth has full access to her inner lips. 

He can feel Jaskier pulling off one of Geralt's boots, and then the other, and he cooperates enough to make it possible, to allow Jaskier to pull off the last of Geralt's clothes, but he can't focus on it. All he knows is how soft Yen's flesh is, how she loves it when he circles her clit and then licks against it, hard, over and over, before retreating back to her outer lips. She pants above him, hands idly combing through his hair, feet digging into his shoulder blades. 

Sometimes when he does this he forgets the world outside of her body, forgets about saving people and sticking to his principles and the daily grind of survival. He just wants to be here forever, giving her pleasure, feeling the heat of her, smelling her scent where it's strongest, hearing and feeling her slowly come apart for him. 

He can feel Jaskier moving around behind him. He should give him more attention, make sure he feels at ease. Jaskier is just human, after all. Sometimes Geralt gets frustrated with how vulnerable, how fleeting his life seems. Other times he remembers that mortality is what makes life worth living, for humans. That it's him who will never know a proper life, with a family and an old age where he's cared for by his children. That his longevity makes him blind to the true joys of human existence. Those are the times when he's particularly grateful for Jaskier's presence on his life. Not that he would ever dare speak it out loud. 

Finally he feels Jaskier's closeness, and then finally Jaskier's mouth near him, on his lower back, his ass cheeks, his...

Geralt tears himself away from Yennefer, whose lips are now swollen and dark with desire, to look at Jaskier.

"Let the boy do what he likes," Yennefer says, gently pulling Geralt to look back at her. "It's not as if he hasn't done that to you before."

No, it isn't the first time. Still, Geralt half-turns his body, despite Yennefer's sigh of protest, and grabs Jaskier's face, kissing him forcefully. Jaskier melts into it, as he does sometimes, closing his eyes and letting Geralt into his mouth. 

"I'm fine," Jaskier says. 

"I'm not," Yennefer informs them.

"Go back to her highness," Jaskier says, letting go of Geralt. 

"I heard that," Yennefer says. "You wish I was a useless princess, boy."

Geralt allows himself a chuckle. "Alright, no fighting at the table." He dives back down, to Yennefer's sigh of approval, feeling Jaskier's mouth on him at the same time, wet heat licking into him like Jaskier has spent a week starving and Geralt is his first meal. 

Yennefer comes not long after that, grabbing Geralt's hair and nearly pulling out a few strands. Her heels leave faint bruises on his back that will heal in an hour. He feels the pulse of her orgasm, continuing to gently suck her clitoris throughout, her fluids covering his nose, his cheeks, his chin. He hopes he'll still be smelling her by the time this adventure is over. 

His cock is so hard, he knows he's nowhere near coming but it feels like he's on the edge. Jaskier's talented tongue has made him push out his ass, feel arousal curling through him from both ends, meeting, like two competing currents, in his stomach, his cock, his balls. Everything in him is a storm, energy ignited with nowhere to go, and before he can decide what to do next Yennefer pulls her legs off of him and she and Jaskier maneuver him to the bed.

The three of them settle on their sides, Geralt in the middle, facing Yennefer, who hoists one leg over his hip, bringing them even closer together. 

"Ready to please me a second time?" she asks. He knows by now that the first orgasm is just a warmup for her. A compromise for when monsters or mortal danger awaits. When they have the luxury of time, it's only an opening act. 

She grabs his cock and Geralt gasps, unable to control himself now, and grits his teeth, because the contact feels so good. She slowly pushes him into her, her eyes closing, a content smile spreading on her face, all the way to her ears. 

"You really are the perfect size," she says. "Just big enough to be interesting, not so big I have to use a spell on you to make it manageable."

"What?" Jaskier says, behind Geralt. "There are... there are spells for that?"

Yennefer laughs, Geralt grits his teeth, not moving, afraid if he moves too quickly he won't make this last. "There are spells for everything," he says. "Haven't you spent enough time with mages?"

"I haven't actually, no!" Jaskier says. "Not ones who weren't trying to kill me or eat me or something of the sort."

Geralt feels the tingle of magic in the air, the air suddenly a little thicker, like a layer of sand that doesn't hurt when he breaths it into his lungs. 

"What--" he starts to say.

"Now, this kind of magic I approve of," he hears Jaskier say, and then Jaskier is pushing Geralt's top leg up towards his stomach, so Geralt's thigh rests on Yennefer's, and Yen's face tells Geralt she fully approves of this, and then there are fingers. Slick, wet, warm fingers at Geralt's entrance, making him exhale like he'd been punched in the gut, a whine escaping from his lungs unbidden. 

He has to move, has to work through this somehow, because being here, with Yen on one side and Jaskier on the other, both of them in him and on him, it's too much. 

He starts moving his hips, sinking into Yennefer, and then onto Jaskier's fingers, thankful that Yen's enjoying this as much as he is, that she's loud and vocal, like always, drowning out his grunts. One of his hands sneaks down to the place between their bodies, to caress and stroke her clit, and her arm wraps around his shoulders, her mouth against his neck, sucking against his jaw, tasting herself on his lips.

Jaskier steadies them, somehow, and pushes into Geralt, forcing a groan out of Geralt's mouth, straight into Yen's. 

It doesn't take long after that. Geralt feels himself coming apart, every muscle overloaded with sheer pleasure, the sparks inside of him and outside, Yen's constricting warmth on his cock, Jaskier's thickness pushing into him, he comes and comes, groaning like he's being stabbed, biting into Yen's shoulder, knowing she likes it, feeling her spasm around him. 

Their orgasms drown out and intensify each other. Geralt's never felt so complete, so utterly exhausted. If they could bottle this as a remedy of sleeplessness they'd make a fortune. 

But he can feel Jaskier inside of him, still hard, unmoving, probably afraid of ruining this. 

Geralt takes one, two, three deep breaths, calming himself, and turns around, lying on his back. 

"Come on," he says, his voice sounding even rougher than usual, even to his own ears. He grabs Jaskier's face and they kiss again, and Geralt can feel all of Jaskier's desperation, all his pent up energy.

Geralt spreads his legs and helps Jaskier position himself, lifts his hips until Jaskier's cock is back inside of him, and when Jaskier starts pushing in and out of him, fast and desperate, Geralt throws his head back against Yennefer's headboard, closes his eyes, and says "Fuck."

He doesn't get a lot of chances to feel this, but he loves this mild soreness, this pushing beyond the limits of pleasure, his body objecting and Geralt disregarding it. 

When he opens his eyes he can tell Jaskier is seconds away from coming. His face so squeezed up, like he's trying to keep the pleasure from overwhelming him completely. Next to them Yennefer is still lying on her side, head resting on her arm, her other hand weaving some kind of spell gently with her fingertips. Geralt can see its outline, but it takes him a moment to realize what she's doing. 

"Really?" Geralt says. 

"Might as well give the boy a full experience," Yennefer shrugs, with a thin smile. 

Geralt can see the magic now, wrapped around Jaskier's balls, while at the same time pushing into him, like a thin, flexible tube inserted into his ass. No wonder he looks like he's having a heart attack. 

"Yen," Geralt says, and Yennefer relents, snapping her fingers and breaking the spell and Jaskier comes, collapsing on top of Geralt, eyes wet, practically sobbing his release. 

He's panting like he's been running for his life. 

Geralt caresses his hair, kisses the top of his head. 

"I've never seen this side of you," Yennefer comments casually, still lying on her side. "I won't say it's surprising, but it's certainly novel."

"Humans are fragile," Geralt says, as Jaskier regains enough breath to roll off of him and lie on Geralt's other side. 

"Well," Yennefer says. "I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"Next time?" Jaskier says, barely breathing but still as excited as if he'd been told he was being hired to play for all the kings of the continent. 

Geralt rests his head against the headboard again, closing his eyes. "Hmm," he says.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this fic gave me some thoughts about how infertility works for witchers, exactly, and what the anal sex standards are in Kaer Morhen, so if you want to read those thoughts you [can read this post I wrote about it](https://marina.dreamwidth.org/1528141.html).
> 
> I also a sequel to this fic, with less porn and more talking: [Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072612).


End file.
